Protective helmets are worn in several types of sports and hazardous activities. Conventional types of helmets employ a rigid or semi-rigid outer shell that defines a space, which accommodates the head of the player. An inner lining, typically comprising one or more pads, is attached to an inner surface of the shell so as to be interposed between the shell and the head of the player. The shell and lining cooperate to provide a measure of protection from impact forces.
Since every player's head is different, one challenge with helmets is achieving a proper fit. In addition, in contact sports such as hockey, the fit of the helmet can be upset somewhat during play due to jostling and impact between players. In addition, due to the high speed of the game, player may not have the opportunity to realign a helmet during play. Additionally, significant heat is generated during spirited play of action sports. Conventional helmets tend to allow such heat to accumulate within the helmet causing discomfort and possibly affecting an athlete's performance. Further, since protection from impact forces is a main role of helmets, helmet makers are continually developing improved methods and structures for absorbing and dissipating impact forces so as to enhance protection of the player.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved hockey or lacrosse helmet that can substantially align itself on the player's head, has improved ventilation, and/or has improved impact absorption.